


Waves

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Gen, Hermione explains stuff to Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: That box cooks things using small waves





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: waves

“So you’re saying that box cooks things using small waves?”

“Yes, Ronald. Radiation in the microwave spectrum induces polar molecules in the food to produce thermal energy which cooks them dielectrically.”

 “But, wouldn’t the waves make the food all soggy?”

“Not ocean waves, Ronald! Obviously it uses a form of non-ionizing electromagnetic radiation with a frequency higher than radio waves but lower than infrared light. You know, wave-like phenomena exist not only in water but in air, light, and sound too! It’s similar to your mother’s wireless”

“But,” Ron put his ear closer to the box “I can’t hear anything!”


End file.
